


Take a Break! Studying's Hard.

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Shance fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5th year Lance, 7th year Shiro, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: This is forhyperpanda, who found a huge, GLARING error in chapter 9 of It's All In The Eyes.  Nutella and I reached out, and from me, they asked for a Hufflepuff Shiro having shenanigans with Lance. :D  I hope you like it!Also, I couldn't have done this withoutFutureBluePaladin.  Thanks for being such an awesome Beta for me!





	Take a Break! Studying's Hard.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyperpanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperpanda/gifts).



> This is for [hyperpanda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperpanda/), who found a huge, GLARING error in chapter 9 of It's All In The Eyes. Nutella and I reached out, and from me, they asked for a Hufflepuff Shiro having shenanigans with Lance. :D I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, I couldn't have done this without [FutureBluePaladin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureBluePaladin/). Thanks for being such an awesome Beta for me!

Shiro knew he was supposed to be studying.  N.E.W.T.s were right around the corner, but he’s been studying for weeks nonstop.  One night won’t hurt, right?

Shiro had gotten almost all Outstandings on his O.W.L.s in his fifth year, all except for Ancient Runes, in which he only got an Exceeds Expectations.  Not like he’d use that anyway.

Shiro snuck out of the Hufflepuff dorm and headed towards the kitchens.  It was an easy trek, and the Hogwarts Elves adored him. Over the years, he had snuck in many times to help them test new recipes and sneak sweets out to his boyfriend, Lance.  Today, though, Shiro was being selfish. He went to the kitchen, and as expected, the Elves loaded him up with everything sweet that they could make. They even gave him a small basket to carry everything.  He shoved a cheese danish in his mouth, savoring it as he meandered back down the hall. He wasn’t really watching where he was going, too busy eating, so it was a surprise when he ran into another student.

He choked when they collided, dropping his basket of treats.  The other student turned quickly to clap Shiro on the back until his breathing returned to normal.

“Shit, I’m sorr-- Shiro?”

Gulping down deep breaths, Shiro looked up seeing no one but his Gryffindor boyfriend, Lance, grinning with wide eyes at him.  “Hey babe,” he squeaked. “What are you doing down here?”

Lance laughed and crouched down to help pick up the now ruined pastries.  “Same as you, I’m guessing. Taking a break. Who knew studying for their O.W.L.s would be so hard?”

Shiro inspected the damage:  only 4 pastries actually made it _out_ of the basket, and there were over a dozen more left in it.  “N.E.W.T.s are worse.” He sighed and looked back at Lance. “Hey, since we’re both out- after hours, I might add- might as well go find a place to have a picnic?”

“As long as we avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris, I’m good.  Where too?”

Shiro tucked a thumb under his chin and a finger to his lips, deep in thought.  Lance just raised his eyebrows and smirked. It’s not like it’s a _huge_ decision as to where to go, but seeing his boyfriend concentrate so hard to find a place where they could have a little place to relax was slightly entertaining.

“How about just going outside?  There’s a few trees down by the lake that would shield us from the castle, but give us a good view of the stars.”

The younger man beamed.  “Sounds great, let’s go!”  Lance grabbed Shiro’s arm, yanking his open robes, guiding them towards the Great Hall.

After a few tense moments, when a security troll walked by, they finally managed to escape and made their way across the lawn to the lake.  It took a few minutes, hoping and praying they wouldn’t get caught as they were crossing the grounds, but they finally arrived at the small grove of trees Shiro had been talking about and holy crow was he right.

They couldn’t see the castle anymore, but they could see half of the sky sitting above the still lake.  Blues and purples swirled together in the night sky, taking Lance’s breath away.

“Wow, Shiro.  It’s beautiful here.”

“I was planning on taking you on a date here once I finished taking my N.E.W.T.s, but I think tonight’s a perfect night for it.”  He took out another cheese danish, this one also filled with mangoes and lime, and handed it to Lance. Of course Lance took it, mangoes were his favorite fruit and he almost never turned down anything Shiro gave him- unless it was made by Shiro.  Shiro was a shit cook and he found that out by accident when the Kitchen Elves gave Shiro free reign one night back near Christmas. The Elves made sure he knew he wasn’t allowed in the kitchen to cook ever again.

Eating quietly, Lance leaned over to place his head on the older boy’s shoulder.  They had planned on wreaking havoc the day after their exams were done, but Lance knew Shiro would be content with just sleeping for a few hours hidden on the lawn with his boyfriend in his arms.  And tonight’s making him think that’s exactly what he wants to do too. Lance picked up another danish, strawberry this time.

They knew they didn’t have much time together during the school year, but they always made the most of the time they do.  Especially after Shiro passes his N.E.W.T.s, because let’s be real, _everyone_ knew Shiro was going to pass except for Shiro.

Shiro nuzzled the top of Lance’s head, getting his attention.  He lifted his arm and pointed to the stars. “You see that there?  You can see Leo really well tonight.”

“Yeah, but you can’t see Pisces then.”  They laughed, and started pointing out different constellations, slowly eating away at the pilfered pastries.

With an empty basket, and dawn approaching, they decided to finally make their ways back to their dorms.  They stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“I’ll see you after your O.W.L.s, okay?” Shiro asked, leaning his forehead against Lance’s.

Lance nodded, eyes locking with Shiro’s.

Unfortunately, the moment was broken when none other than the Headmistress of the school, Professor McGonagall, opening the doors to the Great Hall.  Shiro and Lance jumped apart quickly.

“You will see each other sooner than that.”  The boys both blanched and blushed at the same time.  “Detention, the both of you. I’ll see you in my office at 8 am sharp to discuss exactly what it will be.  For now, to bed.”

Exchanging embarrassed waves, Shiro and Lance said goodbye.  But, even though they knew they’d have detention until their exams ended, they wouldn’t have changed that night for anything.


End file.
